The invention relates to a system of orthogonal code generators, where a first code generator generates a code sequence from a running counter reading which sequence is different from the code sequence generated by a second code generator, directed by the same counter reading;
The invention also relates to a code generator suitable for use in a system as described above and to a radio provided with a code generator, where the output signals of the code generator are supplied to a memory for addressing memory positions where a memory position comprises a frequency-representing value, which is supplied to a transmitting and receiving unit to tune this unit to the last-mentioned frequency value.
Such a system is known from EP-A 0,189,695. It relates particularly to a system for radio communication. In this system a radio generates a sequence of frequencies on which the radio transmits or receives. For this purpose, a radio is provided with a pseudo-random generator of which the running counter reading is supplied to a code generator also belonging to the radio. It is hereby presumed that the radios are provided with mutually synchronised counter position generators. For the synchronisation of the counter reading generators (also called time-of-day counters), reference is made to EP-A 0,235,869. From a running counter reading a code generator generates a code sequence. For this purpose it is conceivable that such a code addresses a conversion table (memory), causing the code to be converted to a frequency. Such a conversion table will therefore usually be a one-to-one projection. If the code sequences of a number of radios are identical and synchronous, communication among these radios is possible. A set of such radios is called a "net". It is often desirable that several nets (code generators) of radios exist, generating different code sequences to render communication among the nets impossible. Such a system is known from EP-A 0,189,695. If it should moreover be required that such nets do not cause mutual interference, the code sequences should not generate the same codes at any moment. The nets thus generate mutually orthogonal code sequences. It is important for communication that, if the code sequence of the first net is known, the code sequence of other nets are as little known as possible to reduce the effects of jamming to a minimum. This implies that the mutual correlation of the orthogonal code sequences must be as little as possible, while the whole net system must contain sufficient correlation to guarantee that all nets generate mutually orthogonal sequences.
A code generator as mentioned in this description, in the case of radio communication, equivalent to a net of radios (code generators) which synchronously generate the same code sequence. All radios of the same net are provided with code generators generating the same code. Two orthogonal code generators are therefore equivalent to two orthogonal nets of code generators.
The above-mentioned application EP-A 0,189,695 has the disadvantage that not all nets generate orthogonal code sequences.